cornell_cheme_carfandomcom-20200213-history
Biological Systems
The Bio Subteam of Cornell ChemE Car is primarily a research and development team. Current focus is on identifying and optimizing biologically sourced chemical reactions which can power a competition car. Current projects study the potential for gas-producing reactions to generate large pressure gradients. The team is currently working with biodiesel-ethanol mixtures for combustion in diesel model airplane engines with the intent on turning the mechanical energy produced into electrical energy via an alternator. Weekly tasks involve research deliverables as well as wet-lab work. Background and Team History Historically, the Biological Systems Sub-team has been small and has had difficulty finding and acting on concrete ideas. The team initially started in the Fall of 2012, but unfortunately faded away once the then sub-team captain had to leave ChemE car. However, the sub-team was luckily resuscitated by Brianna DeRooy (ChemE ’14) in the Spring of 2013. That semester was solely research and development (R&D) for finding a method to power a car through some sort of biological means. After brainstorming some ideas (including the infamous “hamster wheel car”), the two forerunners were powering a car by a yeast-pressure system and biodiesel. Jeffrey Li (BioE ’15) was selected as the sub-team captain for the following year, and he, considering the thoughts of the other sub-team members, chose to move forward with the yeast-powered car. Initial yeast fermentation experiments yielded no measurable pressure; however, literature research found that all living organisms express the enzyme catalase, which increases the rate of hydrogen peroxide degradation. Hydrogen peroxide reacts to form water and gaseous oxygen, so we could theoretically build pressure with this reaction. This revelation coincided with Pressure team’s unsuccessful attempts to build up enough pressure (400 psi) to power their car and that miniature internal combustion engines could be purchased made biodiesel our primary option. In the Spring of 2014, we made the transition to biodiesel, purchasing a diesel model airplane engine and synthesizing our own biodiesel. Unfortunately, we were unable to accomplish anything else by the end of the semester. Starting in the fall of 2014, we have continued with biodiesel and started our initial tests. Unfortunately we found that the engine we have couldn't run our pure biodiesel - biodiesel could not be atomized and so there was nothing to combust. We did find that other teams were trying to use biodiesel-ethanol mixtures, so that was our next step. Again, we were unfortunately not able to start the engine. Possible reasons for failure include too much water in the biodiesel or the engine is broken. Right now we are contemplating continuing with biodiesel, only starting with a basic model engine running on completely synthetic fuel as a control, or moving on to a new idea.Tiffany Lee has found multiple neat ideas that we can try out, including urine-powered cars or boiling potatoes to increase the voltage output. Current Members Class of 2015 * Timothy Abbott (ChemE) Class of 2016 * Tiffany Lee (BioE) * Jennifer Li (ChemE) Class of 2018 * Alex Gordon (unaffiliated) Alumni Class of 2013 * Jennifer Osei (Fall 2012) Class of 2014 *Brianna DeRooy (Spring 2013) Class of 2015 *Jeffrey Li (Spring 2013 - Spring 2014) *Julia Mei (Fall 2012 - Spring 2013) Class of 2016 * Sanjeev Dhara (ChemE) Category:Subteams Category:Bio